


Help Me If You Can

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 3 [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair think they are getting away from people going camping.  But instead they are surrounded by college kids out for a good time. Then Blair is in for the shock of his life.





	

Help Me if You Can  
Summary: Jim and Blair think they are getting away from people going camping. But instead they are surrounded by college kids out for a good time. Then Blair is in for the shock of his life.  
Warning: Language, slash  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1071  
For: Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon 2016  
Creature: Ghost  
A/N: I’m not very good at spooky or scary, but I keep trying.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/helpme_zpswdbyqpf5.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair were finally getting a weekend off. They picked up groceries and all their camping gear and were on their way.

“Jim, it might be busy this weekend since it’s a holiday. Maybe we should have waited until next weekend.”

“We’ll make it work, Chief.”

When they pulled in, Jim had a look of pure disgust on his face. The campground only had one spot left for a tent and the rest were college kids. _Oh joy. My favorite people._

Blair looked at Jim’s face and said, “We’ll make the best of it, man. I seem to have heard that somewhere before.” The smile on Blair’s face was enough to make Jim’s mood much happier. 

They set the tent up, got their food all ready to go and were sitting in their tent relaxing. Thankfully, it was a big tent. 

The two men went for a hike and when they got back they decided to eat some food they brought. Once they were done eating, they cleaned up totally and put everything away. It was getting dark and Jim hoped the college kids would go to bed soon. 

Blair looked over at Jim and laughed. “I know what you’re thinking, man. It’s not bedtime yet.” Both men had to laugh about that. 

One of the college kids came up to their tent and said, “We’re making s’mores and telling ghost stories, would you care to join us?”

Blair climbed out of the tent and said, “I would love to join you.” 

He looked at Jim and Jim said, “I’m going to read and go to bed. See you later.”

Blair ate the dessert, thinking about what a fud his partner was. Sometimes he was just no fun. When the spooky stories started Blair kept waiting to be spooked, but realized these kids didn’t have a clue as to what was really scary. And Blair wasn’t going to tell them. He listened to about six stories and then left for the night. He crawled into the tent and went into Jim’s arms and was sleeping within minutes. 

At about 4:30 a.m., Blair woke up with his bladder feeling like it was going to burst and started to get up.”

Jim whispered, “Where are you going?”

“I have to take a piss. I’ll be right back.”

Jim went back to sleep knowing that Blair would be just fine. 

Blair walked a ways away from the campsite and unzipped his jeans and got ready to pee. He was so glad that he got up, he really had to go.

He felt Jim blow on his neck and whispered, “Knock it off, Jim. You can blow on my neck in the tent.”

Blair felt the blowing again, but this time seemed cooler. “Jim, please I’m trying to concentrate on peeing. Do it again and I’ll kick your ass.” 

Blair turned around as he was zipping up and realized Jim wasn’t there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and looked over that way. Standing in the middle of the woods was a sad looking woman ghost and he could do nothing but stare, then he realized what he was seeing and what he was doing and took off running for the tent. He could feel the cool air around him and knew she was following him. 

Blair jumped into the tent waking Jim and whispered, “Jim, I just saw a ghost. It’s a woman ghost and she looks so sad.”

“You’ve dated all the live girls and now you’re going to start with dead chicks?” Jim teased. 

“You wouldn’t have thought it was funny if it was you peeing and the cool air started on your neck.”

Jim realized that Blair’s heartbeat was going faster than it should be and Blair was shaking like a leaf. 

Jim said, “Let me hold you. You know I’ll keep you safe.”

“How exactly do you suppose you’re going to help me when it comes to a ghost, Jim?”

“Good question, but come here. I’ll try and keep you safe, babe.”

Blair went into his arms happily and just waited for daylight to come. Then they could leave. As they laid there, there was a soft, soft voice saying, ‘Blair’ over and over again. 

Blair looked at Jim even more nervously and asked, “Did you hear that? Please tell me you heard it.”

“Of course I heard her. We’re leaving as soon as the sun rises, which should be in about 30 minutes,” Jim answered. 

They both lay there feeling the cool air washing over them and Jim knew they needed the sun to come up and fast.

“Jim, is it almost time to get up? She’s in the tent with us and I don’t like it.”

Jim didn’t answer and just held Blair closer to him. 

Suddenly, Blair started singing, ‘Help, I need somebody, not just any body’, and Jim burst out laughing. 

“The suns coming up, Chief. We’re almost home safe.” 

The cool mist left the tent and Jim and Blair wasted no time. They packed up everything, took down the tent, put it in the truck and got in, and started down the road.

“Jim, don’t you need to pee?”

“Not that you should be worrying about it, but I’ll pee further down the road. I don’t want the same thing happening to me that happened to you.”

“Totally understandable, Jim. I’m going to wait until we get to the loft but until then I’m going to rest my eyes.”

Jim turned the radio on and it was Help from the Beatles. He softly sang along with the song as Blair got some much needed sleep.

Jim knew one thing for sure, he was never going to forget that soft voice in the woods. Jim got goose bumps as he thought about it and started driving faster. The two of them were never coming to this spot again. 

The end


End file.
